Tormenta
by Nova Moebius
Summary: Mi primer Fick... Obviamente Ichirukista! Un día de lluvia... Ichigo buscando desesperadamente a Rukia! Tu ya tienes a alguien... Si! Te tengo a ti!


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Kubo Tite… Por obvias razones no son mías… No soy tan genial como el! T.T

Agradecimientos: Muchisimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo por leer mi primer fick!!! Espero que sea de su agrado y me animen a continuar!!!

Tormenta.

Abrió la puerta de su casa tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible. Dejó sus zapatillas mojadas a un lado y subió por la escalera lo más rápido que pudo.

Entrando al baño saco una toalla y empezó a secarse mientras iba hacia su cuarto. Para su suerte, estaba sólo. Con un día así de lluvioso lo más probable es que su padre tuviera trabajo y sus hermanas lo estuvieran acompañando.

Cuando su pelo naranja quedo casi seco, se recostó en la cama sin querer hacer nada más La ropa húmeda que seguía puesta en él comenzó a mojar su cama. A él no le importo.

La llovizna que había empezado antes de que finalicen las clases parecía no amainar. Se sentía una brisa que iba tomando forma al tiempo que los árboles sacudían sus hojas.

Se dio vuelta en el colchón, no le interesaba ver el exterior. No quería pensar. Y si lo hacía el recuerdo de unos ojos violetas llenos de lágrimas se hacían eco en su memoria.

Un relámpago ilumino la habitación y el trueno que le siguió lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

**- Ella sigue afuera… -** Fue todo lo que dijo. – **Maldición Rukia!**

Se levanto de la cama y salio corriendo. Al salir de la casa las gotas de lluvia golpearon en su cara. El viento había levantado el frío que se filtraba entre la ropa del muchacho. Pero el debía encontrarla. _Y rápido_, pensó, mientras avanzaba por una calle semidesierta.

La lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza, el fresco atardecer dio inicio a una noche oscura. Los últimos locales abiertos estaban cerrando. El viento rugió una vez más, y se maldijo mentalmente por haber salido sin abrigo.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Había pasado una hora y la búsqueda no había dado resultado. Había regresado al colegio con una minima de esperanza de que talvez ella se hallara allí… Pero sólo estaba divagando. Ella no volvería a ese lugar.

Ahora estaba bajo el techo de un local cerrado, intentando protegerse de las frías gotas que seguían cayendo. Sin embargo sus ojos seguían con su búsqueda frenética. No tenía idea de donde podría estar.

Quiso empezar a correr para que su cuerpo sintiera algo de calor. Sin embargo a los pocos pasos oyó que lo llamaban.

- **Kurosaki-kun!** – Conocía a la dueña de esa voz. Una muchacha de largos cabellos naranjas y asombrosa delantera se acerco a él bajo un inmenso paraguas rosa y lo cobijo sin preguntarle nada.

- **Qué haces afuera con este clima y sin abrigo o protección Kurosaki-kun? **– Orihime Inue, compañera de clases y aventuras, le hizo la pregunta sin poder mirarlo a los ojos…

- **Inue…** - Ichigo la mito extrañado. – **Y tu?**

- **Es que por la tormenta me quede sin luz y en casa no encontré velas… Así que salí a ver si todavía quedaba algún lugar abierto para comprar… Entonces… te vi corriendo…** - Su relato había terminado en un susurro.

**- ****Ya veo…** - Dijo Ichigo, volteando su cabeza. Ahora que lo analizaba, todo había ido mal después de que ellos dos habían estado solos en la hora del almuerzo.

**Flashback**

El timbre había tocado. Ichigo había cerrado su libro de texto apenas escucho la campana. Sin embargo continúo sentado en su pupitre.

- **Ichigo… Acaso no piensas comer?** –Sin duda alguna esa era la voz de la enana. Podría reconocerla en cualquier lugar… En cualquier momento.

- **Si, pero no afuera. Acaso no viste el día que hace…**

**- Ahora que lo dices… Realmente parece quiere llover **– Acoto Rukia. Pero el tono en que lo dijo denotaba algo más. _Acaso estará triste… Porque?_, pensó él. Sin embargo aunque la cara de ella intentaba disimularlo, al verla a los ojos, supo que algo pasaba.

- **Rukia… que…** - Ichigo la miro sin entender porque no podía continuar la frase… _Porque?!_

La pequeña Kuchiki estaba parada junto a la ventana que el joven tenía cerca. Su pelo oscuro incluso más que el ébano hacía un contraste perfecto con su blanca piel. Mantenía la mirada perdida en una vista que daba al campo de deportes. Aunque se notaba que no prestaba atención. _Esta extrañamente esta tranquila, es algo inusual en ella. Sus ojos… esos ojos así de opacos… sólo los vi una vez… Antes deque defuera a la…_

- **Kurosaki-kun! Kuchiki-san!** – El grito de alegría que los llamaba saco a los dos jóvenes de sus propias cavilaciones.

- **Inue…** - Susurro Rukia.

- **Porque no comemos todos juntos?** - Dijo levantando sus brazos en señal de emoción – **Va a ser divertido!** – Finalizó la muchacha en una linda sonrisa dedicada más que nada a cierto chico de cabellos naranjas.

- **Yo paso** – Y sin decir más, Rukia abandono la clase.

_Acaso estaba llorando?_ Ichigo hubiera jurado ver lágrimas en esos grandes y hermoso ojos. Sin meditarlo mucho se disculpo ante una atónita Inue, y salió corrió detrás de la morocha.

La joven se quedo muda y confusa. _Porque __Kuchiki-san estaba mal? Ella no es así._ De golpe se dio cuenta de que Kurosaki-kun se había ido tras de Kuchiki-san. Esta mañana lo había decidido. No podía seguir conteniendo ese sentimiento especial que tenía por el muchacho. Así que ella también salio del aula llena de alumnos que comían y charlaban.

- **Kurosaki-kun!** – Grito a media voz en un desierto pasillo. Ichigo se paro esperando a su compañera.

- **Por casualidad, sabes que tiene Rukia?** – Pregunto entre agitado y concentrado en el rastreo que sus ojos seguían haciendo.

Inue movió su cabeza en negación, aunque muy en el fondo una pequeña voz le decía que talvez…

- **Yo… yo necesito hablar contigo. Es importante** – Añadió, sabiendo que sino, talvez él pospondría ese único momento de valor.

A petición de la joven entraron en el salón de Química que estaba a pocos pasos de ellos.

- **Te escucho… **- Dijo Ichigo mientras se apoyaba contra una de las paredes, al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza. Internamente una pequeña batalla tenía lugar. Por un lado sabía que Inue quería hablarle. No sabía de que. _Talvez algo la inquietaba… Sus poderes se han ampliado notoriamente, será de eso? _Si, tendría que hacer un esfuerzo y escuchar_._ Pero a la vez no podía dejar de pensar en Rukia. _Porque demonios se comportaba de esa manera? Es verdad que durante los últimos días la enana ha estado actuando raro…_ Pero él había visto lágrimas… _O no?_

Su cabeza era un caos. Hacia tiempo había descubierto que no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Pero que lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban… _después de todo, ella estaba con Renji… O no?_ Sin embargo no podía apartarla de sus pensamientos. Lo único que tenía claro es que una voz lejana seguía haciéndose notar. Era Inue… y su monologo… Que nunca escucho…

Entones un agarre lo tomo desprevenido trayéndolo nuevamente a tierra. Inue lo estaba tomando del brazo mientras se acercaba cada vez más.

- **Entonces… lo que yo trato de decirte… Es que yo... estoy enamorada de ti Kurosaki-kun… **- Finalizo en un dulce susurro, mientras levantaba su mirada hacía el alto chico y se notaban sus mejillas ciertamente coloradas.

Ichigo quedo perplejo tras escuchar esas palabras. Sabía que Inue se le estaba declarando, sin embargo no entendía el porque. Aunque si lo pensaba, sólo llego a escuchar esa parte de la conversación… En la que nunca participo.

La joven de largos cabellos lo miraba con sus ojos grises esperando, seguro una respuesta. El tema era… _Que respuesta? Realmente el no tenía nada que decirle… O si?_ Sólo necesito recordar a alguien…

Intento decir algo, pero sólo carraspeo. Respiro profundo.

- **Yo… Estoy muy agradecido… **- Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Inue lo estaba besando al tiempo que el sentía como se le aferraba a su espalda.

- **Que…** - La voz de Rukia rompió el encuentro entre los dos. Estaba con la mano todavía en la manija de la puerta y su pecho subía y bajaba cada vez más aprisa. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un blanco más blanco aun. Por un momento cruzo miradas con un confundido Ichigo, pero sólo atino a salir corriendo de allí.

- **Rukia!** – El grito de Ichigo no hizo efecto en la morocha que siguió escapando, haciendo caso omiso de él.

- **Kurosaki-kun…** Escucho al tiempo que una de las manos de su voluptuosa compañera lo tomaba del brazo una vez más. Inue seguía ahí, y al parecer no desistiría hasta obtener una respuesta del joven.

Ichigo bajo la cabeza. – **Lo siento** – Y sintió como la presión en su brazo disminuía hasta perderse por completo.

La muchacha se apoyo contra una de las mesas. – **Es por Kuchiki-san?** – Dijo temblorosamente mientras las primeras lágrimas empezaban a caer. – **Tu… la amas** – Si bien fue sólo un susurro, Ichigo noto claramente que se trataba de una afirmación.

- **Si** – Confirmo, mientras afuera el cielo oscuro dejaba caer las primeras gotas.

**- Porque? Yo… Yo también te amo Kurosaki-kun… **

**- Lo siento… Discúlpame…**

El timbre volvió a sonar. Ambos jóvenes volvieron a clases sin hablar, mientras Inue trataba de parar sus lágrimas. Sin embargo, Rukia no volvió a la clase siguiente… Ni en toda la tarde.

**Fin f****lashback**

Ichigo salio de sus pensamientos. –**Estoy buscando a…**

**- Kuchiki-san, verdad?** – Ella termino la frase por él.

- **Inue...** –Dijo mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de la chica. – **Lo siento muchísimo… Pero**…

- **La que lo siente mucho soy yo!** – Grito. – **Te estoy retrasando** – Entonces levanto su cara hacía la de Ichigo – **Yo de verdad les deseo lo mejor** – Finalizó con una triste sonrisa que compartía lugar junto con las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos.

- **Te mereces algo mejor que yo. Eres demasiado buena persona Inue…** - Dijo Ichigo al tiempo que le acariciaba una de sus mejillas **– Lo siento…** - Y diciendo esto se dio vuelta y comenzó a correr de nuevo.

- **Pero no lo suficientemente buena para ti, verdad Kurosaki-kun?... Ichigo…** - Susurro Inue mientras veía como el joven desaparecía entre la lluvia en aquella noche oscura. Se agacho cubriéndose de la tormenta mientra se abrazaba a sus piernas y lloro mientras escuchaba el sonido sordo de las gotas al chocar contra su paraguas.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

- **Demonios Rukia!** – Ichigo estaba apoyado contra la pared de una sombría esquina – **Donde estas?** – Dijo para si mismo, que para la nada. – **No puedo volver sin ti. No quiero volver sin ti… Mamá… Que hago? **– Y entonces como un recuerdo lejano, una imagen le vino a la mente – **No puede ser**… Ichigo empezó a correr nuevamente mientras en su cabeza le daba las infinitas gracias a su madre…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Definitivamente aquel no era un día para visitar cementerios, así que por lógica no se extraño de que no hubiera nadie. Camino buscando la tumba que tanto conocía… y tan mal lo ponía en días así…

- **Rukia…** - Suspiro.

Allí apoyada contra la lapida gris, la morena se abrazaba intentando vanamente encontrar algo de calor en si misma. Estaba empapada por la lluvia que no había dado pausa en aquel día. Su piel nunca había sido ran blanca y brillosa a la poca luz que la luna emanaba.

- **Rukia…** – Dijo, con la voz más suave que pudo recordar tener alguna vez.

Ella lo encontró con la mirada. – **Que…** - No podía continuar. No sabía que decir. Toda palabra se había perdido en su interior.

Ichigo intento acercarse y noto que ella intentaba moverse. _Acaso otra vez vas a escapar?_ El cuerpo de la morocha daba espasmos a causa del frío y su labio inferior no dejaba de temblar. Quiso mover sus piernas manchadas de lodo. Por su cara, Ichigo notaba que algo no estaba bien. Lo más seguro es que por la posición en la que la encontró sus piernas se hallasen entumecidas.

No supo que paso o como fue que lo hizo. Es más, más tarde tampoco recordaría el atravesar el trecho que los separaba. Pero el hecho es que el se arrodillo ante ella y la estrecho en sus brazos. La abrazo… Y ella a él. Se aferraron el uno al otro sin decir palabras estorbosas.

- **Porque? **– Fue lo único que se escucho de parte de él.

- **Acaso no te das cuenta?** – Ichigo se aparto para contemplarla. Intentaba entender. _Sería posible que aquella enana sintiera por él, lo que él por ella?_

- **Te amo!** – Grito Rukia al tiempo que tapaba su rostro con ambas manos.

– **Te amo…** - Lloro mostrando más lagrimas de vergüenza que de frustración. - **Yo no soy así!** – Exclamo mientras se soltaba del abrazo que aun recibía de parte del chico he intentaba ponerse de pie. – **No tendría que mortificarme! No tendría que estar molesta! No tendría que afectarme!... Pero me duele! Y mucho!** - Siguió gritando al tiempo que caía al suelo de rodillas salpicándose en barro. No podía mirarlo… No tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

Ichigo había perdido la capacidad del habla… - **Yo…**

**- Tu nada!** – Se exaspero Rukia. – **Tu ya tienes a alguien…** - Termino en un triste susurro. Mientras apoyaba sus manos en la mojada tierra y escondía su cabeza.

Ichigo se acerco aún más a la morena – **Si… Te tengo a ti…**

Rukia abrió sus ojos y las lágrimas empezaron a fluir con más fuerza. El la tomo en sus brazos retomando ese momento único de hacía instantes. La tomo como protegiéndola, como deseándola. Unió sus fríos labios a los de ella en un beso dulce y frenético, esperado y necesitado. Por primera vez las mejillas de Rukia parecieron encendidas.

- **Te amo… **- Susurro Ichigo tiernamente.

- **Yo también te amo… **Dijo ella apoyando su frente sobre la de él.

- **Volvamos a casa.**

- **Si** – Dijo en un murmuro, tomando su mano para no soltaba más.

Mientras en el cielo las nubes se abrían paso calmando la tormenta y dejando salir a una luna que les sonreía a los dos jóvenes.


End file.
